


When Lilac Blooms

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Basically, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Love, ew i hate this tbh, just fluff, so suite urself byw, time to tell ppl the truth that this is only for LilaDrien fans, which i am not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adrien realizes that his love was real.***pls read end notes before u react
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lila Rossi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	When Lilac Blooms

The world remained quiet. Perhaps it was too entranced by the beauty it witnessed, even Paris, the city of love, was at a loss for words. The two lovers walked hand-in-hand, unfazed by the judgement of those around them. The boy’s green orbs followed the gaze of his girl, and against the setting sun of France, they had the most romantic kiss.

Adrien raked his blond locks and chuckled, “You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met, Lila.”

Lila’s cheeks flushed a shade of cherry and smiled, “And you, the most handsome boy, Adrien.”

Adrien grinned, and he knew that he had found the girl of his dreams. He took Lila’s hand once more, and they walked across the bridge. The evening of the lovebirds were filled with giggles and laughters of endless bliss. Until Adrien locked his eyes on Lila’s, his face was stern and serious. “I have decided,” he said.

“What is it?” Lila asked.

“I’ll introduce you to my father,” the blonde declared. 

Lila was surprised, but clearly delighted. And then she frowned, “But he already knows me.”

Adrien hugged her. “I’ll introduce you as my girlfriend, Lila.”

Lila giggled tearfully as she hugged the boy back. She whispered, “I love you, Adrien.”

Adrien held her tighter. “I love you, too.”

The two young lovers remained quiet as they allowed the city to compensate for the noise they lacked. The stars were shining bright, just as the future of Adrien and Lila.

Oh, and Marinette? She was merrily dating Felix. 

_ The end. _

**Author's Note:**

> HAHHAHAHHAHA U THOUGHT. LMAO HI GUYS I WROTE THIS TO PISS A FRIEND OFF BEC WHY NOT RIGHT? and might i just say that as i wrote this trash, my stomach literally churned like ew, never again will i write smth like this nuh-uh


End file.
